Para llegar a ti
by lovetamaki1
Summary: —Lo siento. —murmuró Yoruichi con culpa. —pero estaré a tu lado, prometo quedarme siempre contigo. —dijo. Byakuya la abrazó y cerró los ojos. Su orgullo le dictaba que la dejara en libertad, que no debía atarla a alguien como él. Pero su amor por ella era más grande, más que su orgullo, más que su dignidad, más que su conciencia.—Sí, quédate conmigo.—pidió Byakuya.


**Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **Es una adaptación del video temático de Confloresenmismanos de la canción "Para llegar a ti" de Camilo Blanes.**

 **Advertencias: Contiene OoC. AU.**

Esta historia es como pago por la apuesta perdida sobre la copa América del grupo "Mis Fics Ichiruki" de Facebook.

* * *

 **PARA LLEGAR A TI**

.

.

" **Para llegar a ti anduve dando vueltas, cubrí cada tristeza con mil y una ilusión."***

.

.

—Lo siento. —mencionó el médico en la habitación del hospital. Byakuya se encontraba sobre la cama y Yoruichi parada a su lado. —Pero el accidente provocó la pérdida de movilidad de las piernas. —repitió en forma más comprensible para la pareja.

Byakuya estrujó las sábanas con fuerza, pero no lloró. Se sentía herido e impotente. Yoruichi comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a él.

Él médico salió de la habitación para dejarlos solos.

—Lo siento. —murmuró Yoruichi entre sollozos, recargando su rostro en el hombro de él. —pero estaré a tu lado, prometo quedarme siempre contigo. —dijo.

Byakuya la abrazó y cerró los ojos. Su orgullo le dictaba que la dejara en libertad, que no debía atarla a alguien como él. Pero su amor por ella era más grande, más que su orgullo, más que su dignidad, más que su conciencia.

—Sí. —dijo. —quédate conmigo. —pidió.

Él haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacerla feliz, para que no se arrepintiera de su decisión. Para llegar a ella sobreviviría las penas, olvidaría la desilusión y le daría amor.

.

.

.

Byakuya salió al balcón en su silla de ruedas. Dejó el desayuno intacto sobre la mesa de la cocina. Ese sábado de nuevo Yoruichi no iba a desayunar con él y no le apetecía comer solo.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde el accidente. Ella siempre lo procuraba, intentaba que estuviera cómodo, platicaba con él largas horas y besaba su mejilla todos los días con una sonrisa.

Pero él era consiente de todo, sus ojos dorados no brillaban, por las noches lloraba, sus sonrisas no llegaban a sus ojos, y sus besos habían dejado de trasmitir dulzura y amor.

Vio a su esposa en la playa, hablando por teléfono. Cuando ella lo descubrió guardó el teléfono y lo saludó alegremente agitando una mano. Él solamente asintió con la cabeza.

Extrañaba tanto las sonrisas sinceras de ella.

Aquellas que le mostraba cuando miraban el atardecer desde la hamaca y ella le decía lo feliz que era con él. Aquellas que le regalaba después de que la besara.

Yoruichi agarró un palo seco y comenzó a escribir sobre la arena. En letras grandes estaba la palabra LOVE.

Ella volvió a sonreírle. Byakuya intentó hacerlo.

Después Yoruichi regresó a la casa y salió a verlo. Él seguía en el balcón, contemplando el mar.

—Voy a salir un rato. —le dijo ella abrazándolo por la espalda. —pero regreso temprano para comer juntos. —prometió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Seguramente era mentira, ella regresaría tarde como lo hacía desde su accidente. Pero Byakuya no dijo nada. Y desde su lugar pudo ver como ella se subía a un coche blanco que la esperaba en la calle.

Y su corazón volvió a doler.

Él giró las ruedas de la silla y se dirigió a la playa.

Se colocó frente a la palabra que escribió Yoruichi y se inclinó para borrarla con los dedos, pero terminó cayéndose de la silla.

Ahogó un grito de dolor y con coraje empezó a borrar aquella palabra tan dolorosa.

¿Amor?

Amor es lo que faltaba en su relación desde hace tiempo. Siguió borrando el dibujo con las mangas de su camisa, estaba dolido, furioso.

Ella era una mentirosa, y él un cobarde, un pobre hombre que se conformaba con las migajas, que no quería aceptar la realidad, todo por no perderla.

Yoruichi se sentía atada a su lado, él lo sabía. Le dolía verla así, pero no quería darle su libertad.

.

.

.

En la noche Byakuya miraba por la ventana de su habitación hacia la calle. El coche blanco se estacionó y de él bajaron Yoruichi y un hombre rubio.

Ella lloraba y se veía triste, él la consoló. Byakuya no podía entender de qué hablaban, pero se lo imaginaba.

Ella le estaría diciendo que no podía dejarlo en ese momento, que comprendiera que tenía que estar a su lado porque estaba inválido, porque tenía el deber de cuidarlo.

Él le estaría respondiendo que la amaba pero no podía seguir en esa situación, que ella no era culpable de nada y no tenía por qué seguir con un esposo en silla de ruedas.

Byakuya vio que el rubio abrazó a su esposa y luego la besó.

Y entonces en la oscuridad de su cuarto se permitió llorar por el amor perdido.

Él amaba a Yoruichi, la amó desde el primer día que la vio, pero los sentimientos de ella por él no sobrevivieron al tiempo.

Lo descubrió la noche de su accidente.

.

.

 _Él bajaba las escaleras y la escuchó hablar por teléfono en la sala._

— _Kisuke está noche por fin lo dejaré. —ella dijo. —hoy le diré a Byakuya que dejé de amarlo y que me iré contigo._

 _Yoruichi colgó y subió las escaleras, se lo topó en ellas._

— _¿Así que piensas irte? —preguntó él, molesto._

— _Lo siento. —se disculpó con pesar. —no quería que te enteraras así._

— _¿En qué te fallé?_

— _No lo sé. —respondió ella. —simplemente ya no te amo. Sin darme cuenta me enamoré de alguien más._

 _Byakuya se quedó en silencio y Yoruichi subió las escaleras._

— _Iré a hacer mis maletas. —informó._

— _No dejaré que te vayas. —declaró él._

 _No podía rendirse, tenía que hacer algo para arreglar la situación. Quizá ella estuviera confundida._

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Yoruichi empujaba a Byakuya en la silla de ruedas, habían salido al jardín a dar un paseo. Pero los dos iban concentrados en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta ella lo había llevado hasta el inicio de la escalinata que descendía hasta la playa.

Ella apretó los hombros de él y empezó a llorar aprovechando que no la veía.

Se sentía triste. Ya no amaba a Byakuya, pero aun así todas las mañanas se recordaba sonreírle, se obligaba a decirle te amo. Él ya había sufrido mucho tras su accidente y ella tenía que compensarlo.

Se tenía que resignar a esa nueva vida que ella misma provocó.

Se quedaría a su lado por siempre aunque amara a otro hombre, para reparar su culpa. Para que algún día Byakuya pudiera perdonarla por haberlo dejado en ese estado.

.

— _No dejaré que te vayas. —le dijo Byakuya y la sujetó del brazo. —todavía podemos superar esto. Yo te amo._

— _No hay nada que hacer. —gritó ella librándose de su agarre. —entiende que me enamoré de otro. —le dolía ser cruel, pero era mejor dejar las cosas en claro._

 _Y en un impulso desesperado Byakuya se abrazó a ella. Yoruichi lo empujó para alejarlo, pero él perdió el equilibrio y rodó por las escaleras._

.

—Sé que no eres feliz a mi lado. —la voz de Byakuya la devolvió a la realidad.

Ya era momento de que él enfrentara a verdad. El seguir con esa vida sólo los lastimaba a los dos. Y él la amaba tanto que sólo quería verla feliz.

—Y sólo yo puedo librarte de esta prisión. —mencionó con tristeza. Sabía que la vida con él había perdido su encanto. Esa casa ya no era más un hogar, ahora era la prisión de ella. Y Yoruichi era como los colibríes, el encierro la mataba. Ella necesitaba su libertad.

—Tú no puedes hacer nada. —respondió la joven de piel morena apretando con fuerza los mangos de empuje de la silla de ruedas. —Es mi culpa que estés así. Me quedaré a tu lado. —seguía llorando con fuerzas. Si Byakuya se quedaba solo estando inválido entonces moriría de tristeza, así que aunque ella estaba muriendo lentamente no lo abandonaría.

Byakuya ya había tomado una decisión. La liberaría de la culpa, aunque ello significara romper lo único que los unía.

Tomó la cobija que cubría sus piernas y la aventó al piso, Yoruichi lo vio confundida. Él bajó un pie del reposapiés y lo puso en el suelo, luego hizo lo mismo con el otro pie. Se impulsó y se puso de pie, luego giró hacía ella.

—Aunque no pueda seguir junto a ti, te seguiré amando. —declaró.

Se giró de nuevo y bajó las escalinatas.

Yoruichi lo observó entre lágrimas.

Byakuya iba con el corazón roto. No había podido llegar a ella, no pudo conservar su amor. Pero al menos ahora le daría su libertad, para que uno de los dos fuera feliz.

.

.

" **Para poder llegar a ti, crucé mil leguas de dolor y pude hacer de mí... el hombre que ahora soy."***

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Frases de la canción "Para llegar a ti" de Camilo Blanes.

 **Espero que les gustara la historia.**

 **Saludos.**


End file.
